Code Geass Full Circle
Code Geass Full Cirlce is set after the events of R2...sort of. In the months following the "death" of Lelouch, the world has settled into an uneasy calm. Lelouch and CC have snuck out into the country side with the full intention of spending the rest of time alone together. However, a powerful force with the ability to manipulate time has decided that it is not satisfied with the course history is taking. Lelouch and CC are made aware of the sudden change through their Codes, but it is too late for them to do anything. Suddenly, they find themselves in a very different world. A world where Lelouch never ascended to the thrown, never formed the UFN, never even retook the name of Zero. And worse, upon arrival in this new world, they appear in different places. CC awakens in an isolated area of the wilderness on an island in the Sea of Japan. But things are far worse for Lelouch...when he awakens...he finds himself in the moment when his father locks away his memories, and then he is gone. In this reality, Lelouch's father has turned him into a loyal military commander. While Lelouch still retains his Code and his Geass (since he didn't take CC's code, he kept his geass but did not become invulnerable to other Geass), he has no memory of them, and there for cannot use them. As the events of Full Circle are set in an alternate timeline, they are entirely free from R2's canon. However, R2 did take place for both Lelouch and CC. As such, they retain memories of these events (once Lelouch's memories are recovered), and are both romantically involved with each other. (I was always a Lelouch-CC fan) The ideas in full circle come not just from my head but are inspired by several other sources. For example, the thought of Lelouch as a britannian commander and his enhanced Gawain are both ideas from Code Geass Megiddo that I have decided to utilize. I apologize if this bothers you, I just found your ideas to be very unique and interesting. Main Characters Lelouch vi Britannia CC Kallen Kozuki Chris Losiano Schnizel el Britannia Suzaku Kururugi Gino Weinburg Anya Alstreim VV Charles zi Britannia Mao Chapters Following is a list of Full Circle chapters: Alteration On a seemingly eventless day, Lelouch and CC are pulled out of their timeline into a very different one. CC appears escaping from the sinking wreckage of the Gawain. Lelouch on the other hand, appears before his father, after being captured by Suzaku. Lelouch's memories are overridden. Sons of the Empire Chris Losiano, 21-year-old son of the Dutchess of Lancaster province, is a loyal member of the Britannian military and considered by many to be in line for a position among the Knights of the Rounds. However, his loyalty has long been tempered by the Britannian treatment of the Numbers, among which is the side of his family line from which he inherits his name. Chris is stationed at the Britannian military outpost at San Juan, when the event that will shape his future occurred. He looked on at a broadcast of Britannia's newest crown jewel, Lelouch vi Britannia's successes in the acadamy. Chris couldn't help but notice that Lelouch beared a remarkebly similar tactic style to Zero, and wondered if he had study Zero's tactics. Chris's fiance, Amy, is attending the local Britannian University, and upon the completion of her enrollment, Chris intends to retire from the military and enherit his place as Duke. Chris is quickly drawn into an investigation. It appears that there is EU presence in the immediate vicinity. Chris springs to action and the clues begin to line up. And just as they appear to be closing on the suspect, Chris receives a horrifying phone call. The suspect, aware of Chris's pursuit, has taken the liberty of tracking down Amy and her friends and has placed a bomb underneath the club they are currently attending. Chris races against time to reach the building, failing to reach Amy's phone as he races across the city, first in a knightmare, then a stolen car, then on foot. He finally reaches her on the phone and warns her to leave the building immediately. She complies and he finally reaches the building. As he runs down the path leading to the building, he can see her approaching from the other side. But just as she reaches the door, Chris here's a click under his foot. Looking down in disbelief, he sees a triggering device. He has a split second to look up as he sees the entire building explode in front of him. His last sight is Amy engulfed in the explosion before the force of it launches him dozens of feet through the air and slams him among the smouldering rubble on the street. Lelouch makes a public reappearance as Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, a loyal Britannian royal. He is put into military training and believes that it was the EU that was responsible for the killing of his mother and the maiming of his sister. After a few months, he graduates the acadamy at the top of his class as a skilled knightmare pilot and master tactictian. CC struggles through several months of surviving on the run before finally reaching the Black Knights emergancy base in the northern rim of the Chinese Federation. Pain and Solitude Chris awakens in the hospital to find that Amy is in fact dead, and that her burnt and mangled engagement ring is on a chain around his neck, the only piece of her he has left. Chris's life is in a severe downward spiral. Since the death of Amy, his life has been a mess. He has resigned from the military and is spending his days couped up in his house unable to bring himself to leave. He has entered an alcohol fueled depression and made every attempt to drink the world away. One day, he is sober enough to see the television and watches Lelouch's graduation and assignment to the military push in Africa. Chris once again observes a similarity to Zero. It is on this day that, Chris suddenly feels an intense and unexplained pain in his left eye. For no particular reason, he is compelled to enact his own investigation into the bombing of the San Juan University ballroom. However, as he pushes forward in his investigation in the next few weeks, his findings are nothing like what Britannia reported when it announced that the EU was responsible. Chris forces himself to sober up and gets his life back in order, in order to avenge Amy. He finally finds the one piece of evidence that connects his suspicions. The bomb that claimed Amy's life, was not European. It was Britannian. Startled by this revelation, he looks into the phone call but finds no trace of who made the threat. Chris abandons his Britannian loyalty and contacts the Black Knights. They are suspicious, but meet him anyway. He first asks if they have any knowledge of the bombing and they confirm his findings, it was a Britannian ploy to ignite war with the EU. Enraged by this, Chris joins the Black Knights on the spot, vowing to enact justice upon the accused. . A young Britannian considered to be Knight of the Rounds quality defects from the Britannian military to the Black Knights after he learns that it was a ploy by the Britannian royalty that cost his fiance her life. His name is Christopher Losiano, son of Isabella Losiano, one of the imperial Duchesses. Enraged against the twisted system of the empire and its careless actions toward human life, he found a kindred spirit in Zero and is now devoutly devoted to his cause. This devotion is only intensified when he learns Zero's true identity and the truth behind his position. During their meeting, CC notices that Chris possess a Geass from an unknown source. While it has not yet shown any abilities, CC got the sense that it was a very potent ability. Black and Red Lelouch's battlefield successes in the war against the Arab Conglomerate rocket him to fame as a miracle worker for his ability to achieve near impossible goals. He is given the refit Gawain as his knightmare. As Lelouch's forces push forward, CC and Kallen convince the Black Knights to plan a rescue mission. Rakshata completes the Phoenix, a red Lancelot copy built from the scans collected throughout the Black Knights encounters with the original. Chris's knightmare aptitude tests are off the charts, surpassing even those of Suzaku and Kallen. CC suggests giving him the Phoenix. Despite many protests, Tohdoh, after gauging the boys commitment to Zero's ideals, approves the plan. Near the end of the battle, Lelouch is attacked by the lead Arab knightmare, the Şyād. After a brief but intense battle between the Gawain and Şyād, Lelouch is victorious. Leaderless, the Arab forces retreat and the Britannian forces celebrate the victory. Lelouch has a chance encounter with VV, and strange images begin to enter his mind, but he does not know from where. Shadows of the Past Lelouch is recalled to Britannia by the emperor in order to deal with an internal revolt on the main land. As Lelouch's Logress-class airship carries him across the Atlantic, it is approached and harrassed by several helicoptors and several knightmare v-tols. The knightmares drop down onto the outer hull of the airship and are quickly engaged by Britannian units with float packs. The Black Knights stand no chance against their vastly superior foe. The Lancelot is launched and Suzaku, intent on preventing the Black Knights from rescuing Lelouch, makes quick work of several craft. But as if from nowhere, a mysterious red unit identical to Lancelot utilizing a float pack, attacks. The surprised Britannian's are easy pray and even the technologically superior Lancelot Conquista is unable to defeat it, ending in a draw. While Chris and the Phoenix single handedly distracts the Britannians, CC sneaks her way onto the airship. She manages to confront Lelouch and with a kiss, brings back his memories. She tells Lelouch to come with her, but he says he can't. Whoever caused the change in the timeline obviously did it in favor of Britannia. He hopes to find the source by working from the inside. At least for now. CC is hesitant but eventually agrees to go, but says that she will retrieve him at the first sign of trouble. Lelouch geass's the guards into lending CC a Sutherland to escape on. Zero's Return Lelouch has managed to keep in communication with CC through an encripted channel in his private room. With this he has kept the Black Knights one step ahead of his own forces. However, CC says that morale has plummetted since the "failed" rescue attempt. Lelouch devises a plan, but it will be very risky and put him under a lot of suspicion. While the Baltimore is docked at port in Europe, the Black Knights' submarine swings by and CC, on board the new Shinkiro, retrieves Lelouch secretly. Lelouch enacts a surprise attack on Trenton and emerges briefly as Zero to proclaim the rebirth of the Rebellion. CC rushes him back to the Baltimore and he slips on board the ship just in time to prevent his absense from being noticed. Chris and Kallen briefly talk on board the sub and exchange their reasons for joining the Black Knights. A friendship is forged between the two. Lelouch vs. Zero As Lelouch had suspected, security and surveilence around him had become much stricter. To try and throw off his observers, he arranged for a seemingly impossible feat. Lelouch would face off against non other than himself, Zero. To accomplish this, he set plans with CC. She would pilot the Shinkiro in a Zero uniform. During the battle, he would command the Britannians from the Gawain, while ordering the Black Knights through a secure comm with CC. In the fray, Chris in the Phoenix faced off against Suzaku in the Lancelot. The Phoenix had been enhanced since the last encounter and they now had nearly identical equipment. (The Phoenix lacked the Hadron Blaster and instead had an energy pulse cannon on each shoulder.) The two, both knowing who each other was, had a heated debate about what wrong and right was. Suzaku, an Eleven, believed that the system held the key to changing the world. Chris, a Britannian, felt that it was the system itself that caused the world to be corrupt. The plan worked flawlessly. As Lelouch devoutly lead his Britannian forces against the Black Knights, both he and Zero exchanged some heated words and had numerous tactical clashes. (The conversation was prerecorded.) In the end, the Britannian forces drove back the Black Knights, but took significantly heavier loses. Terribly confused by these events, the Britannian observers concluded that this new Zero was not Lelouch. Tohdoh was a possible suspect. Suzaku was not convinced. However, Lelouch later had a phone conversation with CC. Believing himself to be safe, he talked openly. But just outside his door, Suzaku learned the truth. He dials Schnizel's number and walks away. Save Zero! Suzaku catches Lelouch as Zero. He reports his findings to Schnizel who orders Suzaku to execute him as soon as the Black Knights reveal themselves. Sure enough, CC who had been monitering the Baltimore's communications, picked up the execution order. She immediately demands a full scale rescue force to be launched. Numerous knightmares on v-tols are lead by the Guren on an attack on the Baltimore itself. The attack, however, is just a distraction so that the Phoenix can slip by and Chris can get to Lelouch. Suzaku launches and attacks the Black Knights along with several other units. The Britannians use their trap and the Black Knights are quickly outflanked. Chris on bourd the Phoenix faces off briefly with Suzaku. The fight is intense, but with help from the Guren, Chris is able to slip away. Kallen attempts to challenge him and stall for time. Surprisingly, she holds her own for quite a while. However, it eventually is too much for her and the Guren is damaged and knocked off the ship. Suzaku, realizing the ruse, lands on the Baltimore and rushes to where Lelouch is being held. Since he knows where to go, he gets to Lelouch first. He decides not to wait and is about to execute Lelouch on the spot, when a bullet sends his blade out of his hands. Chris has arrived and Suzaku turns to face him. The two clash swords and Chris tells Lelouch to escape. Lelouch listens to his mysterious rescuer and rushes to the Gawain. Spotting the Phoenix, he realizes that this must be Chris's unit. He geass's several officers into protecting the Phoenix until Chris returns. The situation is escalating outside. At some point during the fight, the Baltimore's float units had been hit in the crossfire and the ship was sinking. Worse, the Black Knights forces on top of the ship were dwindling rapidly. Lelouch launches and coordinates the Black Knights, making a successful defense to allow their escape. However, soon he is out manned by nearly a dozen Vincents. He takes out a few but can't hold out against this level threat. Suddenly, Kallen, whose unit had finished a midair refit, arrives and eliminates numerous Vincents. The two team up and fight off waves of Britannian units until the other Black Knights have escaped. Escorted by the Guren, Lelouch heads to the Black Knight's submarine. Chris meanwhile is still locked in combat with Suzaku as the ship continues to fall. Neither has made much headway as they are pretty evenly matched. It is getting to dangerously low altitudes when the two decide to finish their duel later. Both run off to their respective units. Chris comes back to see the Phoenix well guarded and prepped for launch. Confused but not willing to question it right now, he launches at the last moment, as his end of the ship begins to break apart on the water. He lands in the submarine and it submerges before the Lancelot can pursue. Battle of the Rhineland Britannia's war against the EU is going well since Lelouch dealt a devasting blow to their Arab ally. With fresh forces, the Britannians, under command of Schnizel, push forward rapidly. In just days, their forces are pushed from central France past the Maginot Line and into the Rhineland. It is at this time that the Black Knights intervene. Due to its stealth capabilities, the Gawain appears above the battle as if from nowhere. He immediately communicates with the EU forces, coordinating their attacks and mounting a successful defense. With the assistance of the Gawain's Hadron Cannons, the EU units are able to gain significant ground. However, this was just a ploy. Schnizel arrives on the battlefield on board the Avalon. Taking advantage of the fact that Zero has appeared alone, he launches his personal flight capable forces. Led by Suzaku, they manage to not only push back the EU, but are able to distract and surround the Gawain, forcing Zero to entirely encircle himself in the Absolute Defense Field. However, Schnizel is not the only one with an ace up his sleeve. Zero gives the order and the the Black Knights appear on both flanks of the Britannians. The Guren, Phoenix, Shinkiro, and Tohdoh's new Zangetsu appear and make quick work of the unprepared Britannians. Lelouch is able to fight off Suzaku and Britannia is forced to retreat. The United Federation of Nation The Britannians are on the run back across France, pursued by a joint Black Knight and EU forces. CC and Lelouch talk inside Zero's quarters on the Black Knights sub. Lelouch talks about a plan he has to better solidify the allegiance of the Black Knights toward him. Though Kallen and Chris are aware of his identity, it still remains a secret. (CC had used the excuse that Zero had been held hostage on Lelouch's craft.) CC asks if he plans to geass everyone, but he laughs saying that he has a far better plan. And he knows exactly how to initiate Stage 1. During a press conference, the Chancellor of the EU requests to meet with Zero. As if on cue, the Gawain appears above the press conference and decends next to the podium. Zero emerges from his unit and walkes across the stage. The Chancellor graciously thanks Zero for attending and asks him if they could arrange some form of Treaty. He begins to elaborate on the terms, but Zero holds up his hand and asks him to stop. Puzzeled, the Chancellor simply watches as Zero walks to the podium and speaks into the microphone. He proposes not an alliance with the EU, but the founding of a league of nations- the United Federation of Nations. It will be a united force from nations all over the world and even within Britannia, a force free of oppression and discrimination. A force of justice and peace. Its ultimate goal- to defeat the Holy Britannian Empire and not crush it, but incorporate it into a organization of coexistance. An organization which maintains the sovereignty of each nation while preventing oppression. Conflicted Links Code Geass Full Circle OST Category:Fanfictions